


Desire

by Forking_Clowns



Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [1]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forking_Clowns/pseuds/Forking_Clowns
Summary: "Naked.  She was standing naked.  In front of Sebastian de Poitiers."*Revised version of 'Sinful'.*
Relationships: Catherine de' Medici/Sebastian "Bash" de Poitiers
Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184819
Kudos: 4





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> _I've set Bash's birthdate as 11 January 1538, which would make him 21 at the beginning of this story. Catherine de' Medici was historically born on 13 April 1519, which would make her 40 at the beginning of this story._

Catherine knew she had been too liberal in her wine intake when Bash started looking incredibly delicious. She’d always known he was handsome; even if he was Henry’s bastard, that was an obvious fact.

He looked at her and she licked her lips, feeling her face flush. His ice-blue eyes were dark and full of desire, and he looked at her like he wanted to eat her. 

She took a large gulp of her wine, her eyes snapping back to the dance floor where she watched Francis and Mary dance.

She missed dancing, missed having someone hold her close and twirl her around the floor. 

She sighed.

She would retire to her room soon. This whole affair was getting dreadfully boring, and she could still _feel_ Bash looking at her. 

She couldn’t remember a time when he’d ever looked at her like that, which meant he had clearly been generous with his consumption of alcohol also. 

All of a sudden, she felt incredibly hot.

She needed air.

Downing the rest of her wine, she placed her goblet on the table she was near and turned on her heel and left the ballroom. 

The hallways of the castle were mostly quiet this time of night. Everyone had either retired to their chambers or were still at the party celebrating Mary’s birthday. Only a handful of servants still wandered.

She liked it like this. The weight of her duties always seemed much lighter and she could breathe easier. It was a rare feeling, but she savoured each moment.

All of a sudden, she felt herself being grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alcove out of sight. She went to scream, but before she could a hand was placed over her mouth.

“Catherine.”

She recognised that voice. She pulled the hand away from her mouth. “How dare you,” she hissed. Her glare faltered as she tried to get her rapid breathing under control. Unfortunately, it wasn’t just the fright that had her heart racing; his warm breath teasing her skin wasn’t helping either. 

He grinned and she wanted to slap it off his face. He placed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned in closer. “I saw the way you were looking at me.” He brushed his nose against hers.

“With disdain I’m sure, bastard.” Her voice was harsh, but he didn’t flinch, too used to her words of scorn. 

“Like you wanted me to take you.” He moved one hand from the wall and began fingering the laces at the front of her dress. “Do you want me to take you, Catherine?” He brushed his lips against hers before pulling back.

She gasped at his audacity and at the fact that she shamefully wanted more. “I could have your head for this.”

“You could,” he agreed. “And I’d gladly give it.”

“Why?” It came out no more than a whisper. 

“You’re an incredibly beautiful woman, Catherine. And, I’ve always wanted to know what it would feel like to have you wrapped around me.” 

“The words of a drunken fo- “

He cut her off and pressed his lips to hers fully this time. She hesitated for a moment before giving in. It had been a while since she had last felt a man’s touch, and so what if it was with Henry’s bastard? It’s not like he could tell anyone. She’d kill him first.

She opened her mouth to him and was immediately greeted by his tongue. He tasted of wine and a sweetness she couldn’t identify. 

She hummed in the back of her throat as their tongues twisted and caressed each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. 

She gasped when she felt his hands moving to her ass and pulling her closer to him. He broke the kiss and began attacking her neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips. “That feels nice,” she admitted. 

“Good,” he muttered, pulling one shoulder of her dress aside and nipping along her collar bone. 

She moaned, biting her lower lip. A flood of arousal shot straight to her core.

Just as he was pulling up her skirts, she heard footsteps and familiar voices. She gasped and pushed Sebastian away from her and tried to rearrange her clothes. 

She clasped a hand over her mouth and prayed to God that they wouldn’t be caught. 

Once the voices faded, she locked eyes with Bash, her senses returning to her. 

What had she been thinking? 

If Francis had caught them together it would have been the end of her.

“Should we take this back to my room?” Sebastian asked, his voice husky.

“No,” and with that she was out of the alcove and heading back to her chambers.

℘

_Several weeks later._

Catherine awoke with a sharp gasp, her heart racing and a throbbing ache between her legs. She pressed a hand against her forehead, the movement making her aware of her nightgown sticking to her heated body with sweat.

She pushed the heavy blankets off of herself and sat up. She could feel her wetness pooling at the edge of her folds as she shifted. She groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face before tangling her fingers in her mussed hair.

She let out an exasperated groan.

For weeks now, she’d been having incredibly erotic dreams ever since that night in the alcove.

He’d tried talking to her since then, but she had completely ignored him, just wanting to forget it had ever happened. Apparently, that was easier said than done. Just the memory of his lips and hands on her made her hyperaware of her nipples straining against the silk of her nightgown. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip when she felt her pussy flutter.

It was wrong! She _knew_ it was wrong, but that still didn’t stop the desire.

She swallowed hard.

She needed air.

She pulled on her slippers and dressing-gown and slipped out of the door. 

Slowly, she made her way through the halls, the chill in the castle helping to cool her. Unfortunately, though, it did nothing to alleviate her arousal. 

In fact, as she wandered, her mind did also.

It was too easy for her to visualise his hands touching her again, his hot mouth on her-

She groaned.

This had to be God punishing her. 

Why else would she crave Henry’s bastard?

It would be sinful to allow herself to think further on it, but… she wanted him.

Without thinking she let her arousal guide her to his door and stopped outside of it.

She reached a shaky hand towards the handle, hesitating for a moment.

“Catherine?” She jumped when she heard his voice behind her. “What are you doing here?” He looked at her, his gaze intense. 

“I…” she exhaled a shaky breath, “I wanted to see you,” she admitted, trying to show an air of confidence.

“Why?”

She felt a flush creeping up her neck at his question. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do. 

She bit her lower lip and looked at him, hoping her eyes said everything that, frankly, she wasn’t brave enough to say.

She gasped when he closed the distance and she felt his hand slip beneath her dressing-gown and rest on her waist. 

She sighed softly when his nose brushed against hers. 

Their lips touched and she lost control. She grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and held him to her. 

The clash of teeth and tongues was incredibly sensual. 

She moaned when he pushed her up against the door, his hand moving from her waist to her ass. She could feel his erection pressing into her as he pulled her flush against him.

She tangled the fingers of both hands in his hair. 

“I want you,” she breathed against his mouth.

He grunted. “I want you, too,” he confessed.

“Then take me.”

℘

Naked.

She was standing naked.

In front of Sebastian de Poitiers.

Henry’s bastard.

_Bastard…_

She had to stop thinking of him like that. 

She focused when she felt his fingers skimming along her collarbone. She let out a contented sigh when he cupped her left breast and began to gently massage it, his thumb flicking over her nipple. “ _You are magnificent_ ,” he breathed out.

Catherine brought her hands to his bare waist and stood up on her tip-toes, pressing her lips to his. She stroked his lower lip with her tongue, humming in the back of her throat when he opened his mouth to her. 

She let out a giggle when he grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, moaning at the feel his hard cock against her sopping pussy. She slipped her arms around his neck and ran her hands along the back of his head, her fingers tangling into his dark hair. 

She rolled her hips and smiled when he groaned. His fingers dug into her thighs and she did it again, whimpering herself.

She threw her head back when he began nipping at her neck, barely paying any attention to him moving.

She giggled when he dropped her down onto the bed and knelt in front of her on the floor, placing her legs over his shoulders. She mewled as he began trailing wet lips along her inner thighs, nipping and licking as he worked his way towards her centre. 

She inhaled sharply in surprise when he bit her inner thigh. 

“ _Mine_ ,” he growled, nuzzling and gently kissing the offended skin.

She exhaled in content and ran her hand through his hair when his mouth made contact with her folds, his breath hot.

He licked her from slit to clit.

His tongue and lips played with her swollen nub until she was dizzy with arousal. She tangled her fingers in her own hair as she reached near breaking point, her climax frustratingly just out of reach.

He was teasing her and it was driving her mad.

She was so close to the point that he had to hold her thighs still so she wouldn’t suffocate him. She’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so desperate. She could hardly remember the last time a man had touched her like this.

She cried out when he slipped two fingers inside of her. Her back arched and her mouth hung open as loud cries broke through her moaning. 

She brought her hands down to his head and began grinding against his face, trying to edge herself closer to her climax. 

“B…B… _Bash-Ugh_ ,” she screamed, her heels digging into the back of his shoulders and her body trembling as she came hard. She gasped, bucking against the man between her legs as he continued to lap up her wetness. “Oh god,” she moaned, her heart hammering in her chest. 

She felt as if she was on fire, her silken skin now damp with sweat. 

Bash raised his head and looked at her with his darkened eye’s and she knew that he wasn’t finished with her yet. 

Delight ran through her.

She licked her lips, her eyes fluttering closed when he began kissing his way up her body. She choked on a whimper when he grasped her right nipple between his teeth and lightly tugged. He sucked and nipped her breast, moving to do the same with the other one.

She grabbed his face and pulled him up the rest of the way to meet her lips, moaning at the taste of herself on his mouth. A flood of arousal shot straight to her core.

She reached between them and ran her fingers through her folds before grabbing his cock and spreading her wetness along his thick shaft. He moaned into her mouth and she grinned, running the pad of her thumb along the tip of his cock and spreading his pre-cum. “ _Catherine_ ,” he breathed out, thrusting into her hand, groaning.

She pulled his lower lip between her teeth, nipping and licking as she guided him to her entrance. Their tongues collided as he thrust forcefully into her. She broke the kiss with a cry, arching into him, her fingers digging into the back of his shoulders.

He brought her right leg to his waist and hooked his other arm under her left leg. She inhaled a sharp breath at the change in position.

She knotted the fingers of one hand into his hair, her head dropping to the side as she held him to her neck, moaning as he sucked on a sensitive spot behind her ear. 

She closed her eyes and just felt.

She could feel every inch of him, his thrusts long and deep; he filled her completely.

She trembled as mind-bending sensations coursed through her.

She clung to him like her life depended on it and panted heavily in his ear as he slowly brought her to the precipice. 

“Harder,” she begged.

He let go of her leg and grabbed her hips, his fingers digging into the soft flesh as he began thrusting wildly. A thrill of excitement shot through her at the thought of the bruises that would be left there in the morning. 

She captured his mouth and hooked her legs around his waist.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered against her lips, breathing heavily. 

She reached between them and she began rubbing herself. She whimpered in pleasure. “I’m… so… close, Ba-sh,” she threw her head back, her mouth falling open. She cried out in pleasure as she reached a toe-curling, body-shaking orgasm. 

For a moment everything went dark and all she could see was stars. 

Bash continued to plunge into her and she found herself cumming again just as he came inside of her, filling her with his seed. 

He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies tangling in a mess of limbs. Their breathing was erratic and their hearts hammered furiously in their chests. 

For several moments they kissed languidly and caressed each other, still lost in the moment.

She followed his lips, one hand against his chest as he rolled off of her. They pulled apart and she shifted, throwing a leg over his hips. She propped herself up onto her elbow and grinned. 

“That was…”

“…Wonderful?”

She smiled and nodded in agreement, running a hand along his chest. “And extremely pleasurable,” she teased.

He chuckled before turning serious, a thoughtful look on his face. “Catherine I-“ he paused for a moment, “I don’t want this to be it,” he confessed, running a hand through her hair.

She searched his eyes for a moment before succumbing to her own desires. “Me either.”

She pulled the blankets up over them and tucked herself against his side, resting her head against his shoulder.

Consequences be damned.

℘


End file.
